


R「野蛮生长」

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 乡土文学 有点疯的美人受 脏 慎入微博@十米九万李
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 3





	R「野蛮生长」

R「野蛮生长」

乡土文学 有点疯的美人受 脏 慎入

——

“跃龙河对岸的高村长就想吃天鹅肉来着，结果怎么着？老王家那个，” 眉飞色舞地人撂了手里的瓢，神色是抑制不住地激动，仿佛窥探了别人的秘密，自己在对方面前也有了叫嚣的底气，“直接把人给咔嚓了！用的他打铁的那锤子呢，给人脑袋砸开花了都！”

“王一博？那王一博为啥管这事啊？” 李二迟钝地问道。

“要不说你傻呢，那肖战，跟王一博…”

讲故事那人说的唾液横飞，听故事的人一愣一愣，时不时恍然大悟似的点点头，而后又瞠目结舌地低下头。

“你见过肖战吧？看过他脚脖子上那丁零当啷响的玩意儿不？”

“可不呢！一个大男人，整天衣服也不好好穿，带着那玩意儿乱跑，真是伤风败俗…”

“哥给你说，那玩意儿是王一博给他套上的…”

最后是扛了几斤番薯和不计其数的番薯叶子的马瘸子来了，中气十足地打断了两人秘密的交谈。那两人分开了两颗窃窃私语的脑袋后还好一阵兴奋，谁跟谁有点什么，谁跟谁的爹有点什么，男男女女床笫间那点翻来覆去的事儿他们津津乐道，乐此不疲，仿佛生活除了八卦别人家门里边儿那些事儿，就再无别的趣味。

谁知道那天李二刚准备回家就遇着了白天被他听去了桃色八卦的肖战。

那人果真是比他见过的所有女的还漂亮，简直近似乎于有些妖邪之气了。口如含丹，齿若编贝，依旧是穿着个清凉的对襟衫子，正推搡着被人攥着手腕子，好像挣不开一样，又好像压根没挣。一听内容，是那李村长家里的混账儿子，青天白日的洋酒喝多了正找事儿。

“怎么样，你不也是个男的吗？男的陪男的睡一晚，你哪儿亏了！”

肖战那手腕细皮嫩肉的，这会儿被弄的已经泛起了红色，浑然未觉似的咯咯笑着，笑完了却是往后头张望，压根不把李家那醉醺醺的当回事。

“喂，老子跟你说话呢，你这婊——”

画本里的恶霸见了英雄会被打倒，李家这位勉强算个没武功的恶霸，虽说狭着风来的王一博不算个英雄，只能算另一个不出来作恶的恶霸，但不妨碍一个像耗子一个像猫。

肖战还在意味不明地笑，李家那早就被酒肉掏空的烂骨头挨不住王一博的一脚，驴棚子散了架似的，东倒西歪地真成了一滩肉落在街上。最后还是家里来个几个人，灰溜溜给抬回去的。

周边儿上看热闹的人早就跟见了瘟神似的散了，李二一步三回头地望，肖战被一个恶霸松开了，没有被另一个扛在肩上娶回家做新娘。因为他显然不是需要被扛在肩上做媳妇的良家妇女，不是妇女，按村里说的那些八卦看，也算不上良家。

王一博冷飕飕地撇了一眼美人那清凉的装扮，之后又大步流星地走了。肖战紧跟其后，拐个弯，再瞧不见后续，只剩下脚脖子上的东西叮零零响，余音缭绕。

李二于是也回了家。

起风了。

风吹的木头门吱哑吱哑地发出呻吟，快要落下的太阳垂死一样冒着血色的汗，融化在一道道沙土覆盖的红岩上，把土烧成红的，火星子一样红。于是整个兰沼村都是红色的。然后又因为那太阳缩头袖手地要沉了，村子又变成了黑夜前的橙。女人在炕上咯咯笑，男人爬上了炕又要惹女人哭。牛的尾巴扫着土，也就是自己的炕。盼着盼着，终于天彻底黑了，只留下月亮洋洋洒洒的光。

这天晚上李二翻来覆去地睡不着。他想到了肖战那张比女人还漂亮的脸，那么天真，又好像个吃男人精气进补的妖孽。脚踝上丁零当啷响的那玩意儿也淫荡的过分，要真是王一博套的，那王一博还真是不可貌相，看着冷，居然这么会玩儿。

想到这儿了，他一阵烦躁。就着窗外透过薄薄一层油纸溜进来的光摸了摸身边儿热乎乎的女人的躯体，想要把人叫醒，看了人睡的四仰八叉的模样又觉得没劲。

要是能操一下肖战就好了，就算是个男人也没事儿，那身段，那屁股，操起来怕不是比女人爽不知道多少。

月色中男人下了炕，惺忪着眼准备到南边儿山包底下撒尿。

说是山吧，其实那山矮的很，没什么人去，运气好了还能捡着自己撞树根的野兔子。

不过多久他就晃晃悠悠地到了，刚准备解裤头却听见了一声破碎的呻吟，被晚风吹进了耳蜗，吓得人一个哆嗦。

“唔唔——吃唔下…唔…！” 

他竖起耳朵意图抓住那点儿细碎的喘息，听了半晌身下渐渐苏醒。这是有人在这儿偷偷摸摸打野炮！玩儿的可真够大。

“啊嗯…唔——老公的几把好大…好好吃——唔唔…”

忽高忽低的声音咿呀咿呀地，好像离得很近，却又不知道是东南西北哪个方向传来的。周围全是树，他杵在原地，树皮色的皮肤让他也成了一棵树，同身旁的树无异的树。

他终于听出来了，是肖战。

“张嘴，白天不是挺骚吗？吃鸡巴都不会吃了？没用。”

王一博那显然是办着事儿的声音坐实了两人那些让人津津乐道的皮肉关系。偷窥的男人又是害怕想逃，又是忍不住地想要一窥究竟。

最终还是好奇占了上风，他紧贴着树偷偷探出头，一双狭长的鱼眼滴溜滴溜地寻找着什么，在黑夜中像鸟那么谨慎，又像猫那样射出绿光。他很容易看到了前方一棵树干上紧贴着王一博几把的肖战，像他贴着树那样贴着，唇瓣和湿漉漉的龟头相连。

“呃唔唔——吃不下了！！唔…！”

月色下的美人正跪在层层叠叠的树叶上吞吐着口中的巨屌。他那宛若柔荑的手搂着男人的腿，宛如春葱的指扒着男人的腰，艰涩地把嘴张到最大也只能吃下前边儿的一半。于是为了安抚剩下暴露在空气中的一节，他只好从侧面舔吮过整个柱身。

“唔～” 几把难免蹭到脸上他也不在意，吃的啧啧作响，时不时扭着屁股说些浪荡的词语，终于是挑逗的男人不再惯他。

“啊——！！” 肖战被自己方才侍弄的男人拽着胳膊提了起来，反手扣在了树干上。

王一博的动作干净利索，一看俩人平常就没少做。两根指节堵住了美人嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，换得舌头像吸吮几把一样地舔弄那两根手指。

“唔啊…哈啊——” 舔到两指都湿漉漉的，肖战自己股缝间也成了湿漉漉的，王一博才把他裤子扒了，毫不留情地开拓。

那半边儿挺翘的屁股暴露在无人的林间，让人想要把碍眼的裤子彻底卸了，啪啪啪地捏几下，揉几下，甩几个巴掌玩儿先才是。

“啪啪” 王一博的手替暗处的看客做了心心念念的事。挨打的人果不其然扭着腰开始发骚了，一边控诉似地扭，一边儿不要命道：“嗯啊！！再打，继续打，打的好爽…哦嗯啊——！！”

肖战被稍稍开拓过的穴替他的屁股挨了打，挨了王一博鸡巴的打。男人显然是情绪正暴躁，一进去就不管不顾地开始顶弄，次次碾到肖战的骚点上，像是奔着把人操死了干似的。每一次抽插都带出绞紧的嫩肉，骚水多的从屁股里淌到腿根，比那新折下来的荷花根还要泥泞。

“为什么不推开他？”

男人的呼吸扑打在耳畔，肖战痒，可是没处躲，又开始嗲嗲地笑。

“嗯啊～什么呀...太快了...好哥哥嗯啊！！” 一边意味不明地娇笑着，一边还要抽出时间难耐地叫，真是委屈了他。

“为什么？” 王一博又问。

任谁来的都能听出他的不悦，可肖战好像真是没心没肺似的，就是不搭他的话。身下倒是吸的紧，贪吃的穴口耐不住瘙痒，咬着几把半刻没落下。

肖战到这时候还敢在狮子嘴里拔牙，果然是个疯子。李二偷偷想。

“啊…呃哦哦——一博…好弟弟…搞死我了…呃嗯啊！！”

王一博得不到回答也没追问，只是加快了抽插的力度，打桩似的顶。

在三个人皆是愈发沉重的喘息中，南山的夜更深了。

美人依然被反手压在树干上顶弄，明明身下塞了一根粗大的几把已经喘的不行了，却还是不依不挠地继续索求：“呃哈啊…不够，再快…快一点…啊啊啊——！！”

王一博遂了他的愿，单手拎起美人一条颤颤巍巍的腿继续往死里顶，几乎每一次都不再抽出，只是埋在里边往更深的地方埋。肖战被顶的摇曳，于是脚踝上那丁零当啷的玩意儿也跟着主人一起摇曳，合奏起淫荡的和弦。

那脚环像蛇也像水，被月亮照出湖面一样的粼粼波光，那么轻柔，那么荡漾。包裹着美人的脚髁同美人一样漂亮，好像那脚点一点人的心房，身下那处必得燥热起来，叫嚣着心猿意马。

“好深呃哦——好舒服…好舒服呃嗯！！！”

肖战也许真是个妖精，要男人命的妖精。

“操，你他妈就是个荡妇！”

王一博说话少，自始至终都是冷着脸一副埋头苦干的模样，性器“啪啪”蹂躏着美人咕叽咕叽水盈盈的浪穴，每一次撞击都掀起一层层肉浪。

肖战那屁股不知是不是被王一博揉出来打出来的，不然怎会这样又翘又大？

“嗯嗯…是一博的荡妇…呃——啊哦！！一博…一博…”

肖战扭过头去跟人接吻，一边亲的忘乎所以一边还要粘粘乎乎地发出一些个叫人害臊的声音。他嗯啊啊的哼着，哼着哼着就转过了身勾住了王一博的脖子。

男人那挺立的东西从他屁股里滑了出来，他就伸出手挑逗地揉着撸动着，拇指熟练地绕着马眼转圈，弄了一手的淫液也不嫌。

“嗯唔——呃哈啊…” 肖战被人亲的晕晕乎乎地靠在树干上，半晌后这对奸夫淫夫终于分开，从李二的角度只见那美人直勾勾地盯着王一博，那眼神，谁看了都忍不住要把人扑倒在地上狠弄一番的。

可王一博喘着气任由人拿手挑弄着自己的性器，在别人看不见的角度回望肖战。

美人的眼眶还含着黄豆大小的眼泪，李二看不见，可王一博能。适才被干的深了，这会儿泪珠子啪嗒啪嗒掉，他手指那么碰一下就掉下来，砸在自己身上，有些热。

“骚货，被操哭了？”

下一秒王一博的几把被松开，取而代之的是手被肖战攥住，从脸庞挪开，带到了胸前。美人轻轻颤着，除了那两滴泪外一点瞧不出被操哭了的狼狈，多的是陶醉和索求。

他还要，还要更多，没有被安抚到的地方太多，他浑身上下的每一寸都在叫嚣着渴望王一博的触碰。

“摸一摸好不好？奶子好涨，要出奶了…”

男人怎么会产乳？这荡妇不过是欠操，需要人操到他两眼一黑晕过去才最好。

“出个屁，骚不死你。” 王一博冷着脸下了结论，肖战又咯咯笑起来，自己主动地躺下。他知道王一博最后还是会顺了他的意。

月光下美人撩起了胸前最后的屏障，王一博压在他身上，先是用带着一层茧的，粗糙的指腹蹂躏了两对娇嫩的茱萸。被摩挲的美人呻吟一声，水蛇腰忍不住扭了扭，又被男人的大手强势地梏回去，地上的树叶被压出悉悉嗦嗦的动静。

“舔一下…老公，舔舔…” 肖战急切地捧起自己的双乳，动作淫荡的让人两颊发烫。

王一博低声骂了句什么，估计又是荡妇或者婊子之类的调情话，接着就埋头开始用舌苔将双乳舔过。

“嗯啊～嗯——” 肖战被舔的舒服了，躺着时不时地发出一声呜咽，好像王一博是狗舌头，上头有能刺激到皮肉的倒刺一样。

“呜呜快点…还要，快点舔，吸一吸奶子…啊啊！！”

王一博果然吸吮的愈发用力，隔着几米都好像能听到那种放荡的水声。站在树后偷窥的男人看着他熟练的动作，仿佛真的能闻到有芳洌琼浆在空气中挥发。

是甜腻的，淫靡的，香艳的味道。

是美人汗津津滑溜溜蛇一样在承欢，捧着两团比普遍男人要大的奶子叉着腿叫喊。

李二看直了眼，没靠近就已经止不住要眼饧骨软，身下那根东西也早就泄过一次了。

“哦哦呃…用力吸，吸出奶来…哦嗯——嗯…呃啊啊啊！！！”

肖战抱着王一博的头叫的一声比一声高亢，似乎满不在意是否会有同乡人夜晚被这叫声吸引过来似的。王一博从左边吸到了右边，每一边都没冷落，硬生生地把肖战弄的快要高潮。

“啊啊～～嗯！” 美人承受不住的快感使他开始不安分地想逃，绷着脚趾在地上乱颤，被王一博发觉，拽回来摁在身下，重新开始新一轮的玩弄，

“嗯哈啊…一博…一博，别生我气，好不好？” 美人已经放弃了抵抗，忍耐着浑身的酥麻，用因为叫了一夜而略显沙哑的嗓子轻声商量道。

而王一博只是再一次冷冷地撇了他一眼，接着就是毫不留情地再一次挺着腰，一杆进洞。

“嗯啊——！！” 肖战脑子里一片空白，几乎是被滚烫的几把整个填满的瞬间就仰着脖子射了。暴露出的那段白色颈脖嫩生生的，被王一博不轻不重地咬了一口，一时间腥膻味和血腥味同时飘散在空气中，刺激的人兽性更加，身下硬的发胀。

王一博的暴虐在这一刻终于有所体现，换着速度和深度，变着花样地往里挤。

他最后深深地埋在人屁股里射出滚烫的浓精时，肖战已经是翻着白眼浑身痉挛了。精液射出来的那一刻更是把人烫的尖叫着蹬腿，又生生地喷出了一股骚甜的水。

谁都没在意时间。

观摩了许久活春宫的男人站在树后，早已瞠目咋舌。他没想到肖战那逼仄的甬道里能吃下这么大根的屌，前端的阴茎中能喷出这么多水。一汪一汪，好像尿了一样，却比尿透明，多了一股骚味。

美人终于疯够了一样，低低地啜泣，又像夜莺梦呓：“我不喜欢他们，只喜欢你。只让你干，只要你，你要我怎样都行…”

王一博没有对他的偏爱表现的感激涕零，只是攥住挂着脚环的那只脚，轻轻吻了一下突出的内踝，而后站起身子，居高临下地看着躺在一片狼藉中被折腾到凌乱的人：“腿打开。”

“给我尿你屁股里，我就不生气。”

肖战那晚被滚烫的尿液淋在身上的画面令人久久不能忘怀。

李二从没见过肖战那副神态，他敢打包票村里没人见过，除了把他亲手变成那样的王一博。

肖战不像是害怕，也不像是蒙受着屈辱，倒更像是真的疯了。尖叫完了之后一身被男人狠狠造过的样子，身子小幅度哆嗦，前段什么都射不出来。就是被糟蹋成这样居然还主动伸出胳膊，乖乖躲进了王一博的怀里。

第二天从跃龙河对岸飞来的白鸽依旧同麦田里呕哑的乌鸦玩耍。朝云叆叇，荷花还没醒来，只有太阳卸去了昨天的失败，养好了伤卷土重来。

李二盯着眼下一对青黑的黑眼圈，扛着王一博父亲换给自己父亲的镰刀往田里走。路过王一博家里时，看到了一大清早做着妇女活儿的男人。

是王一博在洗昨天肖战穿的那件对襟暗花祥云衫。

洗好了后，有风带着它像仙人的锦帛那样飘。飘呀飘地，跟肖战的额头上的碎头发一样。

“肖战！”

“做什么呀，好弟弟？”

“脚，伸过来我看看。”

蛇，又或者是水一样的脚环又在丁零当啷响，全村人都知道，那指定是肖战在哪处乱跑。这人长得像祸水，真就是祸水，整天给王一博找事儿，惹得人牙痒痒，可又叫他拿不出办法。

“我的脚好看么？”

“嗯。”

“真的？“

“真的。”

他是真的没有办法。

肖战看他一眼，王一博就心跳漏掉半拍；肖战喊他名字，王一博就裆下硬的发疼。王一博爱他，王一博没法不爱他。每一个呼吸交错的夜晚和清晨，翻涌的柔情和野火一样的占有欲就像海水淹了池塘一样野蛮生长。

那爱不是万千人中取一瓢，是把对万千人的爱全给了一个人还嫌少。

“别着凉。”

“呀！囡囡这是怀崽子了？王一博！王一博——快给我的猫炖条鱼来！”

“我从哪儿给你搞鱼？”

“没有就去抓呀！傻的你。”

王一博失语，无奈地看着对方，仿佛可以永远默不作声地就这样看着他的脸。仿佛须臾之间，他们乏善可陈的一生就这样挨过了很多年。

满出池沼的睡莲，也月月，也年年。

——

END.

微博@十米九万李


End file.
